rabbittyfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:EESM Ideas/@comment-4423292-20141024223155
EESM is a small school, a young school. Founded in 1567, it's newer than most of wizarding schools of the world. A very small school, with less that 100 students in all, at most times. Outside of the EESM community, the school is not respected in the least. It's a small, weird, wild. They say there are no rules, and it's where people go only when they've been expelled from everywhere else. EESM draws students from the same geographic region as Durmstrang does, and Durmstrang is quite respected. Ever EESM student is going to EESM for a reason. EESM accepts muggle-borns and Durmstrang doesn't, so there are usually a dozen or so students who've found their powers and come. EESM is also much kinder to half-breeds, so there's often another dozen of them. As for the rest, some have parents who went to EESM, and are sending them there because it's what they know. Some of them have parents who went to Durmstrang, and don't want their children to be in such a harsh school. And some are, like the rest of the world says, students who were expelled from other schools, and are at EESM because it's the only school who would accept them. Cliques Cliques, we call them. Sometimes gangs would be a better term. EESM is a wild school. Students ban together, for safety, for support. Not every student is bound into a tight, exclusive group, but many are, perhaps a third of the students. Another third forms a loose web among them. They associate with their friends, family, or lovers in the cliques, or form more vague, unaffiliated groups of their own. These people enjoy some of the safety that comes from being in a clique. And then the last third is "the Cliqueless". They are the ones who are truly alone. Most of them are quiet people, who slip under the radar and avoid trouble. But if they don't, if something goes wrong... Curriculum EESM's curriculum is not so different from that of other schools. *'Dark Arts:' EESM is Eastern European, like Durmstrang. In Eastern Europe, there is a much greater cultural tolerance for Dark Magic than in Western Europe. *'Transfiguration:' Transfiguration is an important branch of powerful magic that everyone should know. *'History of EESM:' EESM is very proud of their history, so it has it's own class. *'Muggle Combat:' A class that harkens back to witch burning. Most successful burning occurred when the witch or wizard in question had be stripped of their wand. The class was made as a provision against that. *'History of Magic:' Of course, EESM's personal history is not the only history that's important. The rest of history has a class too. *'Potions:' Is there a school in the world that doesn't have a class for the study of the subtle art of potions? *'Languages:' EESM students come from a wide array of countries and speak a whole range of languages. The official languages of EESM are Russian and English, which all first years must learn. Other languages may be taken as electives.